dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
7th Universe
７ | romaji = Dai-Nana Uchū | english = | capital = | form = | ruler = King of the Twelve Universes | administration = Grand Kaiōshin Kaiōshin Hakaishin Kaiō | leader = | military = | currency = | manga = | anime = DBZ195 | movie = Movie 18 }} The ７ |Dai-Nana Uchū|viz=Universe 7}},Chōzenshū 1 known more simply as just the |Uchū|viz=Cosmos}}, is the universe that contains the Earth and, therefore, is the universe in which the entire Dragon Ball series occurs. It is the twin universe of the Sixth Universe.Dragon Ball Super chapter 5 Overview The universe is depicted as spherical and split into two sections: the mortal plane is located in the lower half, and contains the planets and galaxies of the known universe; the upper half consists of the Afterlife; and the two halves are separated by Hell. At the top of the sphere is the Kaiō Realm, where the various Kaiō rule.Daizenshū 7 Finally, at the very bottom of the spherical universe, in its tip, existed the Demon Realm.Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guides: Character Volume Additionally, a dimension exists outside of the main universe which contains the Kaiōshin's homeworld: the Kaiōshin Realm.Daizenshū 4 The mortal plane is divided into the cardinal quadrants: the North, South, East, and West Galaxies that stretch along infinitely across the universe. According to Jaco, the Universe is large enough to contain an insane amount of galaxies like the Milky Way galaxy.Dragon Ball Super episode 31 Beings who die in the mortal plane are then sent to the where they are judged according to their actions in life. Government Rulers Kaiōshin The universe is overseen by the . Each is from the member of the Shinling race. The Kaiōshin act as , providing the energy for the creation of new planets. In addition to creating new planets from nothing, the Kaiōshin can divide up planets to form new ones, create entirely new lifeforms, and even transplant existing lifeforms onto new planets. The Kaiōshin mostly resolve to spectate, however, they do intervene if something threatens the balance of the universe. They also act as advisers to new species.Dragon Ball Chōzenshū 1: Story & World Guide, Akira Toriyama Interview In all, there are five Kaiōshin. Four rule over the cardinal galaxies while one — the Grand Kaiōshin — rules over the entire universe. Hakaishin The , while acting as the opposites of the Kaiōshin, also serve to balance the universe. There are twelve Hakaishin, one for each of the twelve universes. The Hakaishin for the Seventh Universe is the feline being Beerus. Beerus acts as a balance by destroying planets even as the Kaiōshin create them. He chooses which planet to do so on a whim and will destroy them regardless of their importance. Should he find it too troublesome to destroy a certain planet, he can involve other parties to destroy them for him, such as he did with Freeza when he implored the tyrant to destroy the planet Vegeta.Dragon Ball Z: God and God Unlike the Kaiō and Kaiōshin, both of whom originate from the Shinling race, there doesn't seem to be a racial requirement to become a Hakaishin. Whis, the being who trains the current and successive Hakaishin, offered Son Gokū the position once Beerus died (however, Gokū declines). Kaiō The are member of the Shinling race that assist the Kaiōshin in overseeing the universe. Functionally, they work similarly to the Kaiōshin. There are five Kaiō—four to rule over the cardinal quadrants and a fifth, the Grand Kaiō, to rule over the individual Kaiō.Dragon Ball Z episode 195 Unlike the Kaiōshin, the Kaiō appear to be personally involved in their quadrant of the universe, as North Kaiō was extremely active during the events on Earth and Namek. Other rulers In addition to the Kaiō, Kaiōshin, and Hakaishin, other rulers of the universe exist. The Demon Realm, for instance, is ruled by antithesis of the Kaiō and Kaiōshin: the Makaiō and Makaiōshin respectively. Laws # Due to the danger, time travel is forbidden.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 22 The punishment for this crime is banishment from the planet in which the offense was committed.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 2, page 15 Notable Locations * Afterlife * Beerus' Galaxy * Demon Realm * Hell * Kaiō Realm * Kaiōshin Realm * Milky Way Afterlife The is the location that the deceased travel to after their death. There they are judged by their actions in life and are sentenced accordingly. Creation and Conception When imagining the universe, Akira Toriyama thought of it as a sphere because it would be easier for himself and his readers to grasp.The Truth about Dragon Ball Toriyama Interview Later, he claimed that he invented his own universe, without using any references, because it was easier on him.Daizenshū 4 Akira Toriyama Interview Trivia * In Daizenshū 7, Akira Toriyama describes the ultimate ruler of the Dragon Ball universe is a gentleman far, far greater than even the Kaiōshin. ** Later, his recent works reveals that that's Hakaishin. References Category:Locations Category:Terminology